


Midnight Visitor

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, LMAO, M/M, MaeIso, im smitten, isogai yuuma - Freeform, just because, just fluff, maehara hiroto - Freeform, maeiso for life, they are cute okay, wrote this in impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Maehara is scrolling through his phone when he hear knockings on his….. balcony’s door?





	Midnight Visitor

Maehara is scrolling through his phone when he hear knockings on his….. balcony’s door? That immediately caught his attention and he gets up to his feet, over to said door. Who could it be? To come to his house at this late hour? Well, actually, there's only two possibilities. One : his teacher, Koro-sensei or two : his boyfriend. Without wasting another second, the orange haired boy pushed the door open and is immediately met with a pair of golden eyes.

“Geez, you should stop going around half-naked like this.” Isogai complaints as soon as he sees his best friend without a top. 

“Hmm? What is it?” Maehara starts, leaning on the doorway. “Are you scared that someone will see me like this? Or does this get you all hot and bothered?” He asks with a playful smirk.

Isogai gives him a small, tired smile. “Will you ever let me inside without teasing me first?”

“Never.” Maehara laughs as he finally invites him in, throwing on a shirt as soon as they settled inside. “You look tired.” He states, looking at the black haired boy who's sprawled on his bed, face down.

Isogai chuckles, “No need to point out the obvious. By the way can I sleep here tonight, Hiro?”

Maehara climbs to the bed with him, “Didn't I tell you that you should stop asking already? This is practically your second house.” He says, pulling on the class 3-E president so that he's laying on top of Maehara’s chest. “Did something happen?” He asks softly.

Isogai shakes his head, “Not really. Today is just.. tiring. Dunno why but I'm drained.”

Maehara hums, he loves it when the ever so hardworking Yuuma complaints to him because it kinda makes him feel a bit special, being the only person Yuuma can vent his protests to. “If you are that tired, then go to sleep.” He says, the hand resting on Isogai's upper arm starts moving up and down in soothing motion.

“Mhmm, you should too.”

“Not yet. I want to watch Yuuma sleep.” He says, knowing full well how his boyfriend hates those kind of affection because apparently according to Yuuma himself, it makes him sounds like a womanising bastard. But Hiroto still finds joy in using those to tease Yuuma.

“Oh god, don't start.” Yuuma groans and he hits the chest he's laying on.

Maehara laughs while ruffling Isogai’s hair. “Alright, alright. You should go to sleep now, for real.”

Isogai hums, his hand roaming in search for Maehara's free hand to tangle their fingers together. “Good night, Hiro.”

“Night, Yuuma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written : 2018.07.12


End file.
